


“She Said, She Said”

by AhmedA01



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Music RPF, Rock Music RPF, The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhmedA01/pseuds/AhmedA01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this little fragment of a story, and I’m not quite sure if it’s actually finished! No matter. I’ll post it anyway!<i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	“She Said, She Said”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously. Unfortunately.

She Said, She Said

Hello, Little Girl.

She Loves You.

Thank You, Girl.

You’re Going To Lose That Girl.

Another Girl.

Michelle.

Girl.

And the list of songs just goes on, and on, and on, and on…

Well, you get the picture, don’t you?

The point is, is that each of these songs, and many others in our catalogue, are about a girl. Or woman, as the case may be. The ideal woman, and sometimes the not so ideal. They are about a woman whom we want, don’t want to lose, and can’t live without.

We’re a bunch of fucking hypocrites.

Did we really want to write about girls? Sure, they made up 95% of our bloody audience, so, of course we wanted to cater to them. It definitely helped bring in the record sales, I’ll tell you that. But did we relate to what we were singing about? Fuck no.

Not when I was fucking my band mate on a daily basis.

And let me tell you, he was no bird.

No, when we crooned into the mike, our heads together, we weren’t really singing to a woman or even about one. We were actually silently superimposing male pronouns for the female ones as we looked into the each other’s eyes and sang with all our heart.

Touching, isn’t it? I definitely thought so.

We always preferred the more ambiguous songs, the one where no pronouns were used at all. Songs like, “In My Life,” “The Night Before,” “A Hard Day’s Night,” “All I’ve Got To Do,” “I Call Your Name,” and so on and so forth. Songs where you never quite know whether the song is being sung to a man or a woman. Songs written with our true loves in mind.


End file.
